Everlasting
by citygirl09
Summary: After blue moon. Damen has been acting wierd and Ever plans on finding out. But what is ramon doing back and part does he have in it?
1. Prolouge

**Everlasting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything evermore.**

**I hope you guys like this story. It is placed after evermore and it is when they are much "older". Hope you like and please please review it will get me to update sooner.**

**Prologue**

My pink flip flops flapped against the sandy beach as I hear the sloshing of the waves. Years ago I'd been at the very brink of death in this very spot. Now only to wander. My feet could carry me no longer and I lied down. All I felt now was the cold numbness of my fingers and heart. I am immortal. I am everlasting.

**Please review I will feel sad and won't post another chapter. So yeah. Hope you liked it.**

**citygirl09**


	2. E

Chapter 1 – E

Disclaimer: I do not own the immortals

My name is Ever and not so long ago I was a stupid, blonde, airheaded Cheerleader in Eugene, Oregon. When the accident happened my whole world was in a spin. I had lost my mother, my golden – hearted dad, my loving yet annoying sister and beautiful dog Buttercup. Then I came to California. The one person that changed my whole world was Damen Auguste and his ex – wife I repeat ex – wife Drina. They are immortals so am I. Though when I was mortal and I was weak I killed Drina. Damen says that this is the first time in 600 years that he has ever seen me live out of the high school years. I also have a freaky power where I can see auras read minds and know someone's life story with one touch. I can also see ghosts.

Damen is my husband and we married once we got out of high school. Right now he is away on business. He is trying to perfect another one of his father's creations. He said he was supposed to be in Summerland to see me. I wish I could see my family and go back to old life but I love Damen and would never leave him. I also love being immortal it has its perks but I also see people I love and care for die. It can be hard.

I stepped into the office building on a dreary, wet Monday morning I made a quick beeline to my cubicle but stopped dead in my tracks by the annoying Samson Burnon.

"Hello Ever." I swear most times I thought he was gay. **(I am not prejudice against any race or sexuality preference)**

"What do you want?" This guy made me want to rip him a new one he was so annoying.

"Just wanted to tell you your cubicle has been moved."

"What?" When the hell did this happen?

"Yup" He popped his p "Just down there." He pointed to where I had just come from.

"You serious?"

"Yup"

"Well see you" I turned away as quickly as I could so I could get away from him.

"No, I'm gonna come show you."

I followed him to a cubicle that most newbie's used until they proved themselves worthy to use a better one. I had been with this company for quite a few years and I was surprised they changed the office around. Although I was not easily fooled with this idiot. I stopped him and surprised him by saying thank you and how kind he was. I actually offered to take him out to lunch my treat. His eyes widened in surprise and he started to stuttered. I was trying really hard not to laugh out loud.

"Uh... umm... well you ... see it's...just...umm." God this man needed to learn how to talk.

"Listen Sam." I put my arm around his shoulder. He looked at me scared. "You know we're buddies right?" He nodded "Well you see buddies do ice things for each other right?"

"yeah"

"Well we're not buddies." I stated. "Nor will we ever be buddies so lay of the jokes or you will wish you hadn't been born 'kay?"

He nodded. I smiled triumphantly and walked back to my original desk. I kept my head down and all the sudden I bumped into a wall. Although this particular wall was my boss. Now let me tell you this guy could make any woman wet herself instantly. He was almost six feet tall. Muscular but not like huge muscles just enough to be sexy as hell. He had beautiful deep brown eyes you would just want to get lost in and sexy bed head hair you just want to run your fingers through. Although I found him attractive like the rest of the female population I had to remember I was married.

"Ever" He also had a deep Baritone voice that was starting to make me wet. Shit Married!

"Yes sir?"

"I was wondering if you could do some filing for me. I'll send it to you through my computer."

"Alright I'll get right on it." He flashed me his white smile that could make you weak in the knees and walked off. I heard my co – worker Barbara sigh.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

"No. I'm just trying really hard not to jump our boss."

"You and the rest of us."

"Ahem you're married." She said the word married very clearly. She and I were actually very close friends since I started here.

"I know but still you can't help fantasize."

"Uh huh. You got a gorgeous husband and now your lusting after your boss."

"Well."

"Get back to work." She waved her hand in the direction of my desk and I walked off. The second I sat down my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hi I am looking for Ever bottle – blond gorgeous?" _Damen teased.

"Sorry this is Pint aria brunette, smart and incredibly ugly." I teased back.

"_That's too bad."_

"I know. So how's it coming?"

"_Pretty good. You?"_

"Not much scared the crap out of Sam." I didn't want to mention the part about me wanting to jump my boss.

"_Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to see me? In Summerland?"_

"I don't know what would we do there?" I asked.

"_Hmmm maybe something like this?" _I felt myself being pulled through the veil between Summerland and my office and I was being kissed hard and passionately on the mouth.

"God" I groaned. "Damen stop. Please stop." My voice sounded weak even in my own ears.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop."

"I need to work on work." He kissed me again and every thought of that went away.

He pulled me to a bed he conjured and then all the sudden everything disappeared including Damen. I looked around at the blackness that surrounded me. I knew something was wrong and I thought light and a little ball of light was in front of me.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. Nothing.

I imagined my office and that's where I wanted to go. I saw the portal and I ran through it. I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. What had happened?

**Tee hee cliffy I hope you guys won't hate me but I won't be able to post for awhile. Anyways review it's good for your health and conscience. FYI the shield they were using was there I just didn't bother writing about it.**

**citygirl09**


	3. V

**Chapter 2 – V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Barbara, Samson Burton and Max Davis.**

It was well past 5 but I still sat at my desk wondering on the events that had happened earlier this morning. I had been kissing Damen and we were about to ... and then all of the sudden he disappeared and I was left in nothingness.

"Ever you need to go home." My bosses' deep voice brought me back.

"Huh" was all I could think of.

"You need to go home."

"Oh" I got up and packed my things. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm which stopped me. I felt an electric bolt zap through me and I only felt that with Damen. I could feel my eyes widen and apparently he felt it too because immediately he let go.

"Hum" He cleared his throat. "Uh I was wondering if you were okay."

"Uh. Yeah I'm fine just tired." Truth be told I actually was; thinking about what had happened earlier took a lot out of me.

"Oh well just get some rest. I wouldn't want to see one of best employees get so tired she can't work."

I smiled at him for his concern and the compliment.

"Thanks." was all I said then I walked to the elevator and waved bye before it closed.

I drove fast on my way home. Several people honked at me but I wasn't concerned I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Once I finally got in I collapsed on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up with a bad back pain because my couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. As I got up my back made a loud crack. Not a snap, a crack and it felt a lot better. I looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. I had been asleep for only 6 hours. I needed more sleep, but not on that couch. I went upstairs to mine and Damen's room and changed into a flannel shirt and a pair of shorts then crawled up under the covers and fell back to sleep.

"_Ever?" a deep voice called into the darkness._

"_Damen? It's me Ever. Where are you? What's going on?"_

"_It's okay. Just follow my voice and come to me."_

"_Well you gotta keep talking or else I'll be walking blindly."_

_There was no answer after my remark._

"_Damen?" I called again and there was nothing. I felt the darkness consuming me and felt claustrophobic._

"_It's not Damen." A deeper voice said. I recognized it but couldn't put my finger on it._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You should know me Ever." Then it hit me like a train. It was my sexy as hell boss Max Davis._

"_Max?"_

"_Yes Ever. Now come to me. You'll be safe."_

_I walked towards him but held back. Something didn't feel right. It felt very off._

"_Ever come to me." His seductive tone in his voice pulled me to him._

_Suddenly he emerged from out of nowhere. He crooked a finger at me and I walked to him. He grabbed me and kissed me hard on the mouth. If he hadn't been holding me I would have sunk to the floor._

_I heard footsteps behind me and yelling. Max stopped kissing me and growled at the person who interrupted us. I turned and saw it was Damen._

"_It's not what it looks like." I yelled._

_He started yelling but I didn't hear him. He shouted but nothing came out. I turned and saw Max yelling back and he was silent as well. They started to fade and then completely disappeared._

I woke up again except this time I was sweating and I was tangled in my sheets. I ran my hands threw my hair and wondered what the hell that had been about. Sure I wanted to take my boss and have my wicked way with him but I was in love with Damen. Or so I thought.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 6 am. Time to get up and get ready for work.

I went into our bathroom that connected to the bedroom. I stepped into the shower and cleaned myself trying to get rid of that bad dream. Or good dream depending on how you look at it.

I searched through my closet for something elegant and appropriate for work. Nothing that revealed too much. I grabbed an ivory blouse and a black pencil skirt that fitted me well.

I couldn't stop thinking about the dream and Damen. How I felt it betrayed him. I also wondered about what happened at the office. Would I be able to talk to him again? Only one way to figure that out.

Summerland.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please I like to hear what you think. Oh and thanks to my Beta reader Sarah.**

**citygirl09**


	4. chp3 E

**Chapter 3 – E**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

_Summerland_

I imagined Summerland and the beauty of the meadow. I opened my eyes and saw the veil open. I stepped through and saw what I usually saw the meadow. Now all I had to do was contact Damen.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled his number.

_Ring ring._

"_Hello?" _Damen asked.

"_Hey? Can you take some time off to meet a bottle blond in Summerland?"_

"_Hell yeah." _

He ended the call and immediately after I saw him step through the veil.

"Damen" I squealed and ran up to him and hugged him. I rarely squealed and that was only when I was really happy or surprised.

"Ever" He hugged me back. I was so glad to see him.

"Hey babe?" I asked as we walked to a couch I conjured.

"Yeah?"

"Uh what the hell happened yesterday?"

"I don't know." His tone sounded hardened and distant.

I was taken aback by his tone. The only time he was ever like that was when Ramon gave him that potion.

"Are you okay?" I was afraid to ask.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I won't be able to see for a few months."

"Oh. Well I guess its good we get to see each other now."

"Yeah it is." I checked my watch.

"Crap! Look Damen I'm sorry I have to go now or I'll be late."

"Alright. See you." He gave me a quick kiss and then he left.

I went to my office pissed at Damen. Why couldn't he see me for a few months? Why was he so distant?

"Ever?" I turned and say the man in my dreams last night.

"Mr. Davis."

"Please call me Max." I could feel myself getting wet.

"Okay Max." I tested out saying his name and it felt wonderful. He smiled his knee weakening smile when I said it and I was grateful I was sitting down.

"I was wondering if you cared to join me for dinner."

Dinner? With my boss that everyone in the female population wanted to jump?

"Uh yeah sure."

"Alright then see you at 5." He walked away and as soon as he was out of ear shot Barbara ran up to my desk and looked at me as though I had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know what." I knew what she was talking about. "Didn't what I told you yesterday register in your blond brain? You. Are. MARRIED!"

"I know, I know but I couldn't turn him down."

"Why is that?"

"Well he's very sweet and... and" I struggled for words to describe him that didn't make me seem like I was cheating.

"And you want to jump him and have your wicked way with him?" she raised an eyebrow.

I put my arm on my desk and banged my head against it. What had I done? Not only did I make a date with my boss but I made date and I am married!

"Help me."I cried out to her.

"Well I could have dinner with him." She suggested. I could see the wheels turning in her head on what she could have for dinner that involved Max.

"No" I said immediately.

"Why, your gonna get some munchies with the boss?"

"Okay that sounded way wrong."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What? We both know you were thinking it."

"Still."

"Still you were thinking it."

I just waved my hand at her and she went back to her desk.

The time between my conversation with Barbara and the end of the day seem to fly, and soon I found myself outside the door to my bosses' office for our dinner get together. I was not willing to call it a date.

I gulped and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his deep voice. I entered his office and nearly died of a heart attack. He sat at his desk with his jacket off, his sleeves pushed up and his tie loose. His hair looked slightly messy as though he ran it through his hair several times. I gulped and sat down.

"Hi, you look kind of tired should we not do this today?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"No I'm good just trying to get some stuff finished but I can finish it tomorrow."

"Oh." I was disappointed and relieved at the same time. "Okay so let's go then." I got up and so did he and he open the door up for me.

I walked through and we made it to the elevator just before it closed.

As it descended we talked a little bit since we were the only 2 people there. He was taking me to a small family owned Italian restaurant called _Un po 'l'Italia. _

"So is the food good there?" I asked.

"Really good I go there often."

"Oh."

We got into his car and drove off. It didn't take very long to get there and I was grateful. The awkward silence in the car was killing me.

He came around and opened my door and we walked in together.

A small woman that looked to be in her late 40's escorted us to a table.

"Thank you Mrs. Gallo"

"You're welcome Max. Now aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" She elbowed him and I blushed so badly I was purple.

"Uhm she is actually my co-worker. Ever this is Mrs. Gallo. Mrs. Gallo this is Ever."

"Ever now that is an interesting name. What does it mean?"

"Ever." I said.

"Oh, now here are your menus." She handed them to us and walked off. She returned a few moments later with 2 glasses of water and paper. "So what would you like to order?"

"I'll have the Penne Vodka" said Max.

"Uh I'll have" I remembered what Barbara said just before she left. _"Don't order anything that is messy or noodles. It will make you appear gross. You do not want that." _Then we got into another one of our daily spiffs. "I'll have Chiapparelli's Famous House Salad with grilled chicken."

"Okay now anything to drink?" Mrs. Gallo was a very sweet person who was too young to be a grandma but had that grandmother air around her.

"Ever?" I really had to stop spacing out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay with me picking out the wine."

"Uh sure I'm fine with that." I actually wasn't going to eat. I needed an excuse to get out of my house.

We sat there in silence until she brought our food.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

I looked at my boss to try and distract him from me not eating.

"So what's new?" I asked

He laughed at me and I could feel myself blush again.

"Same old, same old." He began to eat his vodka stuff and I sat there picking at the food.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked him.

"Yes, actually I have 2 dogs. A lab named Spot. He is very rambunctious and a girl Chihuahua named Hermia."

"Oh how cute." He smiled and for the first time I noticed he had dimples which made him all the more gorgeous.

"Here is your wine." Mrs. Gallo brought a few bottles of wine and Max started to sample it. He finally settled on some homemade red wine. It was the same colour as the elixir I drank so I turned around as though looking in my purse, made sure no one was watching and switched the wine with some of my own drink.

I turned around and started chatting with him again. Thankfully he didn't notice my lack of eating. However he did have a lot of wine and his words started to slur a little so I asked Mrs. Gallo to bring him some water.

He had finished his dinner after I cut him off the wine and that's when I offered to drive him home. He nodded yes and looked a bit more sober.

He paid the bill and we went to his car.

It didn't take long for me to drive him home but sadly he was fast asleep when we arrived there. I tried to wake him but his arm came around me and let me tell you he had a firm grip. I tried to lift his arm up but he just held me tighter. Barbara would faint if she knew what was happening right now. I tried again and again but my attempts were all in vain. I finally decided I should wait until he moves then I would get up and run.

**Hey I know I haven't written in awhile but I had school and now that school is over I will update more often. Anyways Review Or else ;)**

**citygirl09**


	5. R

**Chapter 4 – R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the immortal series.**

**All props are to Alyson Noel. Which I am not. Damn**

It took an hour! One freakin hour before he finally let go!

I shut his car off and left the keys right beside him. I opened the door and slipped out.

I ran all the way home forgetting about my car in the parking lot.

Once I got inside I slammed the door trying to catch my breath.

My feelings right now were all confused. On one hand I had a soul mate. Damen. However on the other hand I had an incredibly handsome boss whom I also liked.

I knew one person I had to see. Ava.

...

I drove until I saw the familiar streets leading to her home.

Before I even parked she was standing in her doorway as though she knew I was coming all along.

Over the years we had rough patches but she was like an older sister; always there when I needed her.

"Tea?" She asked while making herself a cup.

"No thanks"

"Okay so what is your problem?" She said sitting down with her tea.

"Well for once this isn't a gifted problem but a normal problem" I said.

"Okay. Does it have anything to do with Damen?"

"Yes and my boss who is a hard to resist kinda guy"

"Okay so let me guess you still love Damen but this new guy comes along making you feel the same way Damen makes you feel but it`s different and now you're confused and that`s why you came to me"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No but that`s a typical romance novel love-triangle plot"

"Let me guess you read a lot of them?"

"In my spare time"

"Can you please help me?"

"Okay well you can do three things. 1) Leave your boss alone and keep going as everything was before. 2) Leave Damen and go for your boss or 3) Figure out what you feel inside for Damen and your boss and let your heart decide. Damen may be your soul mate but he may not be. You never know with these things."

I sat and mulled over what she said. She had a point.

I closed my eyes and asked my gut. It said stick with Damen even though I won`t see him for another few months and I am a woman, I have needs even though it`s all Roman`s fault for me never being able to touch him again.

Maybe that`s why I was attracted to my boss. Well I would have been even if I was with Damen like that but he makes it more so because I`m not with Damen like that.

While I was thinking this in my head Ava had gotten herself another thing of tea. That`s what I liked about her. She would help me figure something out and let me think without interrupting.

"Thanks Ava. I know what I`m going to do" I stood up and walked out.

**Sorry everybody for not updating in soooo long but I had writer`s block and couldn`t really think of how to continue it but I promise I will ****try**** to update. I have exams soon so you might not see a chapter for awhile. Anyways please review!**

**citygirl09**


	6. L

**Chapter 5 – L**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mwhahahaha! I have stolen Alyson Noel and taken the Immortals for myself!**

**Max: Jessica you need to give it back.**

**Me: But why?**

**Max: Because it`s not yours. Now release Mrs. Noel and give her back her copyright.**

**Me: *crosses arms* No**

**Max: *Lowers voice and makes it manly* Please besides you have the rights to me!**

**Me: *looks between the tied up Alyson and the tempting gentleman* Fine. *Tosses the copyright at Alyson* I am sorry I stole your copyright.**

**Alyson: And?**

**Me: I am sorry I tied you up.**

**Alyson and Max: And?**

**Me: FINE! I do NOT under any circumstances own the Immortals. Alyson Noel holds all copyrights and the money.**

**Max: Good now let`s go *offers me his arm***

**Me: YAY! *Takes arm and walks off***

**A/N: Sorry it took so long everybody! Or all 5 of you who actually read this. Exams are very stressful and it was the start of the new semester and I am going through some personal things right now. Yeah well I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time.**

I walked through my office hoping not to run into Max or gay boy. Fortunately I didn`t run into Samson, unfortunately I did run into Max.

"Hey Ever" He said. He was chipper and as amazingly gorgeous as usual.

"Hello Mr. Davis" I said.

"Ever you know you can call me Max"

"I know I just thought that Mr. Davis was more professional"

He gave me a funny look. "Okay Ms. Auguste"

I sighed he said my married name. That was a good sign, I think.

"Okay well bye" I gave a small wave and practically ran to my cubicle. Barbara was waiting there.

"Did it really go that bad?" She asked as I sat down.

"No"

"Then why did you run away from him?"

"I didn`t run per say"

"Well you weren`t walking that`s for sure"

I sighed and Barbara took this as the sign to leave.

The rest of the day went without trouble. That was until the end of the day when Max stopped by my desk just as I was about to leave.

"Ever can I talk to you?" He asked. I sighed and turned around putting on my best fake smile.

"Sure. What do you need boss?"

"I`m sorry about what happened last night. I consumed way too much alcohol"

"It happens to the best of us"

"I know but I don`t know what came over me. I`m sorry"

"It`s okay. Look I have to get home now so I`ll see you Monday okay?"

"Alright. See you" He gave me a boyish smile fully loaded with dimples and I turned away as quickly as possible.

...

Saturday came and went with no trouble or any word from Damen. Sunday was a different story.

...

Romy came running into my house. No knocking just entering.

"What the hell are you doing in my house" I was hoping to have gotten rid of them years ago.

"No time to explain but we just found something you need to see"

She grabbed my hand and we went through a veil that I hadn`t seen there before.

Soon we were in Summerland on the paved road that I remembered. It was still filled with spirits that had yet to move on.

I saw her twin Rayne standing there waiting for us. Rayne wasn`t snarky like she usually was instead there was worry spread across her face.

I looked to Romy who was still pulling me along with a force that I didn`t realize someone so tiny had.

"What is wrong?" I asked as she still pulled me. Rayne was following behind us.

"It`s Damen." Romy said.

**Okay sorry for the long awaited update but here it is I promise I will try and update more during the summer. Exams are coming up once again soo.**

**Please review I will love you forever!**

**citygirl09**


	7. A

**Chapter – A**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

"What`s wrong? What happened to Damen?" I asked as she kept pulling me while Rayne followed closely behind.

"Something happened to him. He`s not himself he`s like what happened before with Roman except he`s still immortal" Rayne explained.

I stopped them. "Whoa whoa whoa so you're telling me that Damen is like the narcissistic ass whole he was a few years ago?"

"Well we weren`t telling you he was pooping rainbows now were we?" Rayne`s snarkiness was back.

"Where is he" I asked.

"That`s the second problem" Romy said "We kinda don`t know exactly where he is"

"What do you mean you don`t know where he is?" I turned on Romy looking as menacing as I possibly could.

"What she means is that we know what happened to Damen we just don`t know where he is. He was here one second and the next poof he`s gone" Rayne said.

"Poof?"

"Poof."

"As in a puff of smoke and poof he`s gone, poof?"

"Not exactly in that sense but yes sort of" Romy said.

"Okay well can you guys at least tell me what happened before hand?"

"Well you see we don`t know that either" Romy said.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

* * *

I ran back to Ava to see if Damen had shown up there by any chance.

When I got there she was waiting for me outside.

"Sorry dear" She said. "He hasn`t shown up but I will contact you if he does I promise." I smiled.

"Thanks Ava" I drove off.

What I didn`t see was the little transformation that Ava went through after I left.

* * *

**No one`s POV**

"You will never be with Damen again Ever. I will make sure of it" His eyes watched the car drive off before returning to the house. Inside a woman was tied up and gagged. She struggled against the restraints.

"Stop struggling you whiny old cot" He said sitting in a chair with a cigarette.

The woman spit the gag out "You will never get away with this Ever _will _find out that you did and you will be in for a world of butt whooping when it happens."

"Shut up she isn`t going to suspect a thing and when she does I have people on the inside ready and waiting" He smirked evilly.

"_Just you wait Ever, just you wait" _He thought.

**Sorry I haven`t updated in forever but I finally got my muse back! I promise to finish this story before September I hope so I will probably update often. There is about six more chapters so yeah please review!**

**citygirl09**


	8. S

**Chapter S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever.**

I continued down the road to my place and as I was pulling up I saw Max.

I stopped the car rolled down my window.

"Mr. Davis what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven`t been yourself lately and I was worried" His voice was full of concern.

"Oh. Okay, just let me park and you can get out of here"

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink?" He smiled his boyish smile and I sighed.

_Damn it _I thought._ He had to pull out the smile_

I sighed. "One second" I parked my car and went to my door.

"You coming in or not?" I turned to him and he nodded smiling. I turned away and smiled to myself. Once we were inside I went to the kitchen and got us both drinks.

* * *

About two hours later I cut Max off and gave him water instead.

"Sorry `bout this Evvver" He was slurring everything at least he was sitting down.

I walked around to where he was sitting and helped him so he could get to the couch without falling over. Looks like he was sleeping here tonight.

I sat him on the couch and he pulled me down with him. He connected our lips and for a drunken guy he kissed pretty damn well.

He pushed me down on to the couch still kissing me. He started groping me.

I moaned into his mouth. This was so wrong but it felt so good.

When he started grinding into me I opened my eyes and hit him right where I knew would knock him out but not kill him.

I pushed him off me and stood up. My hair and clothes were messed up and my lips were swollen red from him kissing me. I was shocked I even let it get that far. I may be a woman that has her needs but I stay loyal even if said person I am being loyal to is currently a Jack ass.

I ran upstairs and sat in my bed all night. I didn`t need sleep now.

* * *

The next morning I went downstairs and saw the couch unoccupied. I sighed in relief. I looked out the window and saw that his car was gone. Now the only thing I had to worry about was getting Damen back to normal and avoiding my Boss on Monday.

**Yes I know it was short again. I am sorry but hey at least I am updating again right? Yeah I know I am pathetic. Anyways same as usual review and I will say I will give you something but then I don't but I will still love you guys :D! And the rating has changed for obvious reasons but you will only get that far as smut goes. No more! Please review**

**citygirl09**


	9. T

**Chapter T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Monday came and went without trouble. Once I got home that night I emptied my mind and focused on finding Damen. I failed miserably.

Ava was no help what so ever. I tried calling her but all I got was the answering machine and the perky message that began grating on my nerves by the fifth time I called.

I jumped every time the phone rang, every noise creeped me out. I was a mess.

When there was a knock on the door I nearly crapped myself. I cautiously looked out the window before opening it and throwing my arms around her.

"Barbara!" I exclaimed while hugging her, I flinched slightly when I entered her mind but I ignored it.

"Ever!" She mocked. "Can you let go of me I need air"

"Oh right sorry" I smiled sheepishly and let go of her. "So what are you doing here?"

"Don`t you remember we were going to have a girls night?"

My eyes widened. "Shit I`m so sorry I forgot. My husband went missing and I`m worried and it`s killing me knowing he`s out there and could be hurt a-and it`s j-just so h-hard" I broke out into sobs and Barbara comforted me.

"Shh, it`s okay Ever he will return. I know it" She patted my back in an attempt to quiet my obnoxiously loud sobs.

"B-but I`ve tried everything" Breaking into another round of sobs.

"Ever look at me" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You are strong, independent, stubborn and smart you will find a way to find him I know it"

"But..."

"No but`s. Remember that time that douche broke up with me and took all my money out of my account and you helped me track the loser down and forced him to pay me every single cent back. I was a mess but you used your stubbornness and impressive, extensive knowledge of martial arts to help me. Now you need to use all your knowledge and whatever else you have and find your husband. Alright?"

"Yeah I will" I wiped my tears and got up off the couch. I turned to her. "Thanks Barbara. I needed that"

"You're welcome" She stood up and hugged me.

"You're a great friend" I said while hugging her.

"You have no idea, so what are we going to do? Watch the Notebook or Killer Zombies 3?"

I laughed. "No question, Killer Zombies 3. I don`t need any more sappiness right now"

She laughed and put in the DVD.

* * *

I closed the door behind Barbara and sat back down and tried to focus on Damen. No such luck.

I thought about calling Ava but I knew she wasn`t going to pick up. I decided I should visit her instead and hopefully get some more insight on what the hell is going on.

* * *

When I drove up to her place something felt off. I kept my guard up when I entered.

I heard a muffled cry to my right. I turned in that direction and searched the rooms. The last one I searched held a pale Ava with duck tape on her mouth and her hands and feet tied up.

"Ava?" I whispered. She nodded and cried probably in relief that I had showed up. I quickly ripped the tape of her mouth and she cried out.

I shoved my hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"What happened to you?" I kept my voice low as to not alert the person who had done this to her.

"This guy Ramon tied me up and kept me captive for the last couple of days. He's gone for now but I don't know when he'll be back"

I felt a wave of nausea when she mentioned Ramon. I thought Damen and I had been finished with him after high school.

"Okay we are going to get out of here and once we do I have to figure out a way to kill Ramon and get my husband back." She nodded and I finally finished with the ropes that had tied her up.

She stood up but she was a little wobbly. I decided to carry her out. We got into my car and drove to my house.

* * *

Once there I gave her food and something to drink and while she was showering I was trying to form a plan.

There had to be some way to kill Ramon and get the information from him that would allow Damen and I to touch without having to worry about killing him.

I allowed Ava to stay with me and use the guest bedroom since she obviously couldn't go home. As she slept I tried to calm my restless mind but I couldn't. I sighed and read in bed until the sun came up.

* * *

I went to work in the morning and told Ava to hide somewhere for the time being. I would contact her when I had this whole situation figured out.

When I got to work I ran into Max. I sighed when he smiled at me.

"Ever" he said.

"Good morning Mr. Davis" I said not looking at him.

"Look I apologize for whatever I did. I have no memory of that night but if I did anything to offend you I regret it"

"Mr. Davis it's alright, you were drunk so you had no real control over your actions. I forgive you for what you did"

"Thank you so much Ever. I'm glad you can forgive me"

I nodded and went to my cubicle.

I set off to work for the day and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

When I got home I cleared my mind and tried to find Damen. No luck what so ever.

The rest of my week went like that. I checked up on Ava in the morning, went to work then came home and tried to find Damen. Always ending with disappointment.

I will not give up though. I will keep trying to find him.

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever. My career is picking up right now and it's kept me very busy. I also had some more writers block so I apologize to those still reading this if it is not up to par. I will try and get another chapter out faster but I make no promises. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you review it. There will be three more chapters and everything will probably wrap up in the next two. Anyways I thank all three people who read this and for your loyalty. You all deserve chocolate chip cookies.**

**I love you all.**

**citygirl09**


End file.
